The Alicorn revolution
by EZKUN
Summary: The story of the war that happened may years ago between the Alicorn and Draconequus. and how everything came to be...


Long time ago, before any Alicorn, pony, unicorn, or Pegasui. Before any living creature. The world was ruled by deities called Draconequus. These Powerful, beings lived up in the skies, beyond the clouds, into the stars. Ten humanoid looking animals that walked up straight in two legs. A Deer, Horse Goat, Dragon Eagle wolf and their leader, a lion. They were the rulers of the earth. Gods were in charge of the world. They raised the moon and sun, command the winds to blow, and the seas to roar. They ruled the world. An empty world, where the only life forms were plants, and insects. They carried their tasks daily. To maintain a stable world.

As time passed by, they grew tired of their duty. Feeling chain to the responsibility and unable to break free. They wanted to pass the job to someone else. Someone that wouldn't complain, someone that they could control. They all gathered up, and decided create some. Out of star dust, water earth fire and wind. They gave life to the Alicorns. Tall, horned and winded horses, that the Gods used as servants. They granted them enough magic/power to carry out the tasks that they had previously been doing. While Gods lived with no care in the world. Free to do whatever they pleased. The Alicorns proved themselves useful, caring all their tasks flawlessly. The Gods found them convenient, as a result, more of them where created. Only a few where allowed to live within the stars with the deities. These were known as the Heaven Alicorns. The rest of the Alicorns had to live down on earth. Carrying smaller tasks, and making sure every little thing was in order. They used the land as the foundation that to build their life. The creatures were thankful for the life that they were given, they often ask the gods for help with such as, Tools, trees with fruit to feed have a food source, knowledge, so they could be able to sustain themselves. In return they would raise statues of them, write poems about their majesty, and worshiped them as the superior beings they were. The draconequus finally had what they had longed for, respect, admiration and acknowledgment.

Slowly but surely, the small village that they had build grew larger and larger. Continuously creating new elements, new textures, flavors, structures, materials, and things the Gods had never seen, The Alicorns created something beautiful down on earth, beautiful castles, lovely music, paintings, and sculptures that would amaze the mind of an artist. The Gods didn't care, they were too busy relaxing. Most of them got too lazy to appreciate anything at all. However, Solari, the horse looking Goddess of the moon and sun, thought differently. She was intrigued by these creatures, she would watch from the heavens, but often times would go down and interacting with the earth Alicorns a little closer. Learning their ways, shearing thoughts, and philosophy. She was fascinated by them. Gods were perfect Beings. They never improved themselves, but these creatures were constantly creating new things, found new ways to use their resources, and constantly learning new things.

Solari would show them how to use the magic that was given to them. Teaching them new spells, and different ways to expand and interact with this gift. She wrote many books for the Alicorns and the new generations to come. This is how she spent all of her time. Watching these creatures and seeing how much they would create if given enough resources. She knew too well that these creatures could create a great world, full of wonders. That these unperfected creatures, could bring more beauty to this world that the gods ever did. She came to love many of their creations; apple juice, cupcakes, wine and more, but by far, her favorite was Chocolate. What a delicious treat. These flavor was worthy of Gods. It was mind bugging how this was created by inferior life forms. Little by little, the Alicorns grew attach to her, and saw her as their protector, and as long as she kept helping them, they would create more wonders for her. This made her believe she was doing the right thing, creating a beautiful place down on earth. When visiting the earth Alicorns, She was often times joined by the God of rain and weather, Concord, who would come along in the hopes that she might be interested on him. He was always trying to get her attention by making her laugh, and smile, trying his best to make her fall in love with him. He was the only God that Solari would ever talk about the Alicorns. She share her feelings with and would express how she felt about these creatures. She would go on about it for long periods of time, but concord didn't mind listening. He was just happy to be by her side. And so was she, after all she wasn't all that disinterested either. She too shared feelings for him, but was a bit too shy to express her feelings. With time she finally told him how she felt; on that day concord was so happy that he changed the substance of the clouds so it would rain chocolate, instead of water. Her favorite thing about the Alicorns, they both laughed and danced under the chocolate rain.

Life was peaceful for both Alicorns and Dracoenquus for a while. But this didn't last long. As time kept going, the Gods grew wiry and bored of their new lifestyle. They were joyful to have detached themselves from their responsibilities, but it went on for so long that they didn't know what to do with all the free time. Their responsibilities were the only thing that gave them propose, and made them feel whole. Solari and concord found entertainment on the Alicorns. They were interacting with them and watching them grow as a sociality. So the rest of the Gods decided to do the same. However they did it in a more devious way. Solari and concord saw these creatures as a stone waiting to be carved into a master piece. But the other Gods saw the Alicorns as recyclable material. So they didn't really cared what happened to them. They used them as puppets, manipulating their surroundings, and putting them on hard situations. Creating seemingly harmless objects on plain sight to test their curiosity, only to be raveled as traps set to kill them slowly, giving the gods a show to watch. They sometimes would gather large amounts of Alicorns and take them to an arena in their palace and force them to fight to death. Anyone who refused would be instantly killed by Leum, the lion God of the Skies. They would drop all the corps to down into the earth once they were done, for the rest of the Alicorns to see. Whoever resulted victorious, would have the "honor" to fight against Leums, a fight that would always end up on a painful and prolongated death.

The Heaven Alicorns were not aware of this. They rarely visited the earth and would often time just stay on her designated areas. The earths Alicorns, in the other hand were shocked. Those Gods that they used to worshiped and served had turned against them. They no longer were seen as servants, they were nothing more than mere toys to them. Toys they could just throw away once they were done playing with them. This strange behavior made Solary furious. She knew these creatures were being abused and this it needed to stop. Calmly, she tried to reason with her brothers. She explained how she felt about the Alicorns, and why they should not be treated like this, she opened up her heart hoping it would make them understand. But they didn't listen, they didn't care, they just laughed and told her not to get too attached to inferior creatures. They created them, and they could do as they please with them. Solari seek support on Concord, who was just too afraid to go against his brother's decisions. He side with them to avoid any further conflict. There was nothing left for Solari to do. She went back to the Earth Alicorns, and told them she couldn't help. That she would aid them as much as she could, but she couldn't stop her brother's decision. The Earth Alicorns had enough. If the Gods had forsaken them, they would forsake the Gods too. Solary was advised by the Earth Alicorns to stay away from the heavens. She was precious to them. She told them that if she went away she wouldn't be able to aid them anymore. They assured them that they would be fine, shortly after she left. Plans were put in motion to start a revolution; it was decided that Alicorns no longer needed the Gods. The plan was to get rid of them once and for all, but they couldn't do it alone. They asked the Heaven Alicorns for help. They had been granted more magic and were almost as strong as Gods. United they would be victorious, but the heaven Alicorns turned them down. They knew just how strong the Gods were, and what they would do with anyone involved on this revolution. They advised the Earth Alicorn to halt any further action before things would get worse. The Earth Alicorns were well aware of the risk, but they didn't back down. The Gods had gone too far and needed to be stopped. They no longer had a purpose. They were no help; they just went around raving havoc. The mercifully Gods that helped shape this planet and were generous enough to give them life were long gone. They had now become, Gods of chaos.

The Alicorn's plan was simple. They made an offer to the Gods, the best wine they could make, created with the best elements, an amount so large to fill up a pool. The gods loved it and drank as much as they could. The wine had a special substance, sleeping powder. Soon after the Gods returned to the skies and immediately fell asleep. They drank enough wine to be out for three days. The Alicorns took this chance to steal Concord's cup. It was said that those who drank from it, would be able to control the clouds and the weather just like the God. A round of at least a hundred drank from it, and gained God like powers. For three days they put together the nastiest, biggest and strongest storm they could create. The Gods slept unaware of the danger, as the Alicorns created the perfect storm. Once the storm started picking up force, another hundred Alicorns in the ground used their magic, so the storm would blow upwards, into the Heavens where the palace of the Gods laid. They were hoping a storm this strong would be enough to kill them, or at least it would weak them enough for them to finish the job. The heaven Alicorns flew down into the earth once they realized what was happening. They tried to stop the earth Alicorns from infuriating the Gods. But flying was nearly impossible, the storm created powerful winds and dangerous lighting. By the time they had finally reached them, there was nothing left to do. It was too late. A sudden burst of light cleared the skies; The Gods had awakened, and they were livid. One by one they slowly descended from the skies, in their faces rage could be seen.

They rounded up all of the Alicorns responsible for the attack to be executed on the spot. Some burned, some dismembered, some others had thorns coming from the inside out. Reaping the skin and tearing apart organs and, others were trapped on a small bubble that would slowly shrink and crushed the Alicron inside. Each God had his own way of killing. The carnage lasted five excruciating hours. They wanted to awake fear on the other Alicorns's hearts. They also warned them; those who trespass the Gods, will share the same fate. As punishment for the rest, they decided to take away their magic, but once Gods grant something they can take it back. Instead, they took away their essences. The thing that made them magical beings, only Alicorns could carry such magic. If they lowered them into simpler creatures they wouldn't be able to sustain magic. They ripped off the winds of some, shattered the horns on others, and even both in several cases, they slowly felt their magic vanish away. After this, they no longer were a threat. The Gods decided to let them live their miserable lives until they die out. Without magic, they wouldn't last long. Heaven Aliconrs were the only ones who were allowed to remain pure. Their life was spare just so they could keep carry the tasks that the Gods had given them. However they too were warned, any further attempts against the Gods would result on a painful and slow death.

The Heaven Alicorns were shocked at such treat, and even more shocked after witnessing what the Gods had done to their brothers. Up in the heavens, they lived oblivious. The Heaven Alicorns were never wronged by the Gods. As long as they did what they were told, they would be granted an eternal and luxurious life. But their brothers were suffering and in pain, they couldn't just bet a blind eye to them.

Time passed by, and down on earth things were gloomy. The Alicorns had been defeated and humiliated, eaten down by the Gods, who didn't seem to care for them anymore. Forgotten and left to die, with no pity from the Gods. Solari would still visit, but wouldn't stay long. The sight was too sad for her to bear. All the marvels that she had come to love were gone. She tried to help the creatures by teaching them to live with no magic. She started by helped the windless and hornless Alicornes. She taught them to grow plants, and farming to use it to make food for them. They often times would offer her the dishes that they would come up with. Their specialty was a cake made out of an extinct fruit called Poniferus. They made so often and so much of it that she decided to call these creatures "ponies" as a complement to their best dish. She had brought some of the life back to the land, but the other subspecies of Alicorns were still questioning their existence. They have seen how she helped the "Ponies" so they wanted aid as well. After some thinking she decided to go behind her brother's back and tried to give their magic back. But only the horned ones were able to hold it down, their horn worked as a receptor, and only they were able to use magic. Their horn made them unique, so she named these creatures Unicorns. And gave them the task to help the Ponies build houses, and enlarge their corps, Solari only asked they never use it against the Gods. In respect for her, and afraid of the Gods, they agreed. Concornd, would still visit, but after what he and Her brothers did, she wasn't too happy to see him around. He explained that he didn't because he didn't want to anger them even more, but she still wouldn't forgive him. He knew that she loved these creatures, so in the hopes that she would love him once more, he gave a gift to the winded ones. He allowed them to drink from his cup, since they were the only ones to reach the clouds, they would be the only ones to control the weather. This made Solari happy indeed. She knew just how much concord disliked going against the will of his brothers, this show her he cared. Concord asked the same thing as Solari; to use this gift only to help the unicorn and ponies with their tasks, nothing more. Solari would watch these winded creatures as they flew into the skies, moving clouds around, making sure that were not seen by the Gods, to her they looked like a cross between a pony and a Egasi bird. As an inside joke She named them egasi ponies or Pegasi, for short. With time and a little help from Concord, Solari had finally brought their creatures from the ground and up running. The ponies would farm the land, and give some of the harvest to the unicorns. The unicorn would build more houses for the ponies, and pegasi as well in exchange for nice weather, so the ponies could have a large harvest. Peace had return to the land, Ponies, Unicorns and pegasi lived in harmony, and even though the Gods had forsaken them, they still thrived and prevailed.

But in the heavens, things weren't looking too bright. Through concord, the Gods found out what solari had been doing behind their back, and they weren't too happy about it. They thought it was childish. Giving magic back to them, teaching them to thrive, and then gave them the ability to control weather, which she took the blame for, these creatures were supposed to die out and don't cause more trouble. But she brought them back up, for this she was severely punished. She was stripped down from his God status and outcast to the earth. If she loved these creatures so much, then she would live among them, and die with them. She was no longer welcome in the palace. This devastated Concor , he didn't mean to talk, he was bullied into it. The Dracoequus Knew that concord was attached to Solari, so he was forbidden to see her, he also was forbidden to go down to Earth. He would remain on the palace forever. Solary Didn't care, even though she just had her Godhood taken away, she felt at home with these creatures and felt like she fitted better down there that with the bitter, old, and lazy Gods. She gladly accepted this punishment. She stood on her fours; she gave a last sad glare at Concord as she descended to Earth, where the Ponies, pegasi and unicorns welcomed her as her queen. She accepted and became the ruler over the land she had created for them.

The Gods had second thoughts; they felt it would be too much struggle to keep the Alicorn subspecies and Solari at bay. They had grown tired of their insolence, and thought it would be better to get rid of all of them, their former sister included, before they tried something again. Concord absolutely refused. But they paid no mind to him; they ignored him and decieded to go along with their plan. They would go down to the earth, and create such chaos, than nothing would be left standing. Slowly killing everything on their path, and destroying any life form. They were still weak from the Alicorn's last attempt, so they decided to rest and store energy. In seven days, they would attack.

Concord was worried about Solari, but he wasn't allowed outside the palace. He asked Anul, and Solis, the Heaven Alicorns in charge of the Sun, and the moon, and also Solari's former subordinate, to let solari know what was coming, so she could run away and save herself. The two Alicorned were disturbed after hearing Concords words. They Round up all of the seven Heaven Alicorns, and went down to Solari's castle and warned her, as Concord so polite had asked, but instead of asking her to leave they asked for her help. The Gods had gone too far and they needed to be stopped. But this time they would land their help.

The news didn't surprise Solari, she knew just how cruel her God brothers could be. She and the seven heaven Alicorns sat down and together tried to figure out a way to stop and get rid of the Gods once and for all. They knew all too well how powerful the Gods were and what they would do if they were wrong again, but they had no choice, if they didn't do anything they would die all the same. The heaven alicorns were stronger than the earth Alicorns ever were. Because they carried the duties of the Gods they were almost as strong as them. But that wouldn't be enough. They needed the help of ponies, unicorns and Pegasi alike. The Gods would slumber for a week, During this time all the creatures set apart from their duties to create objects that they had never thought they would use; Weapons, Swords, shields bows and arrows, Axels, anything that would protect them from the slaughter. A war was at hand, and they would not surrender so easily. Their number had increase considerably since the days of creations, it exceeded the thousands. Days prior to the war, Solis and Anul asked Solari to hid their two babies. They didn't know what would happen, but they wanted them to be safe in case they wouldn't make it back. Solari accepted and took them far away in a library in the middle of the forest, a library filled with the books she once wrote for the Alicorns, she thought they could learn from them; know their true Origen, just in case no one made it back. She created a force field around the library so it would be safe, the barrier was to come down whenever she came back, But if she couldn't make it, then they had to figured out on their own, she thought they would find the answer in themselves as true Heaven Alicorns.

The last day before the war, Solari gave the heaven Alicorns one last gift, a spell that would help them absorb the essence of their element, gaining equal power as to that of the Gods. As the cast was spelled they immediately started changing. Turning into something else, a shining armor appeared on them, with their crest craved on the chest part. By combining their strength with that of the nature, they become, Aliknights, warriors in complete harmony with the Earth and the Heavens. The Alicorns in charge of the sun and the moon became Nighmare-moon, and sun-flare. The one of the oceans, Sea-Roar, the wind and fire Alicorns became Gust-Fury and Ember-Flame. The nature Alicorn became chrysalis forest. And finally The Sky Alicorn turned into Shining-Glow, The Leader.

The day had come. The heavens started roaring and the earth began to tremble. An army awaited lead by Solari and the seven Aliknights. Behind them, an army ready to fight. One by one the Gods descended, creating chaos as they reach down. Concord wasn't allowed to come. They felt he might change sides. At the sight of the army Leum shouted. "You have chosen this path and now you shall all die!" Shining glow stood forward and replied "we rather die standing straight and with Honor, than live bowing to you!" nothing else was said, the war broke out. The Gods tried to fight with them, and they seemed to do fine for a while, but every time they would fight head on with the Aliknights, their energy would drain out pretty fast. Solari's spell would not only allow them to absorb the energy of their surrounding, but also that of the Gods, weakening them when they were close by. The Gods caught on to this, and took their distance. To avoid a close battle, they created an army as well. With clouds they created Griffins, from dirt they created dogs. And from molten lava they created dragons. This was known as the battle of the species, a battle where all the species came to be. Unlike the Alicorn, these creatures were inferior, only able to carry one tracked mind. This would make them easier to control. The Gods would destroy everything after their new creations would win. So they didn't mind the extra help.

The Battle was sustain for a whole Year. Corps of different species would lie on the ground. Unicorns used their magic to cure the wounded; pegasi carried them out of the battle field. The Gods where nearly reaching their end, and so was the other side. However, their love for their queen kept them fighting on. As soon as the Gods realized this, Solari became their target. But they were weak and even such a small task was too much to do, Leum ask his God brothers to lend him the rest of their energy. He would finish her off with a final lightning strike. This would surly mean victory to them. Her army would crumble at the sight of their only hope die. They would be weak afterwards, but the war would be over. They agreed and gave Lemus everything they had. It wasn't much, but it was enough. They all rushed to down earth and corner Solari. Leum used all of his strength given to him, and with a powerful lightning bolt he preceded to blast the queen. From the heavens Concord couldn't watch any longer, he flew down as fast as he could, and intersected the hit for Solari, the impact was so powerful that he was dismember completely. He survived, but barely, he was disfigured and didn't have much time left. Solari watched in horror, as her love was dying out. She wanted to heal him, but didn't know how, she just laid there, next to him. The Aliknights noticed the commotion, and head over to Solari. The Gods were completely drained. They didn't have much left in them. The Aliknights saw this opportunity; they were still strong and had plenty of energy, since thiey strength came from the elements around them and not their bodies themselves. However there was a catch, the longer they absorbed the energy the more corrupted they would become by the power, so they had to act fast. Though their bodies were stable their mind weren't they had already lost one of the Aliknigths, chrysalis Forest; she went rouge and decided to abandon the war, leaving to a safer place. The Gods had already retreaded to their palace, it was the Alikningths last chance, once they reached the Draconequus in their palace, they all joined their horns to create a huge blast to destroy all of Gods. The blast would be so powerful that it would take them away too. They were well aware, but they didn't care, the era of the Draconequus would be over. Solari stayed down on earth, next to her lover concord, she stood there watching concord slowly die because of her, unable to help, she watched helplessly. Half a torso and barley a face, was all that there was left. She looked up into the sky hoping for the best. All the sudden there was an enormous blast, so big that destroyed the palace of the Gods. After the blast the corpses of both the aliknigts and her brother Gods fell off the sky surrendering both her and concord. She knew what she needed to do. She used the magic that she had left to help Concord, she use her brother's corps to put his love together. He wouldn't be the same, but at least he would live. She succeeded; Concord had a pulse and was moving. She was able to save concord, but she didn't have much strength left. She headed back to the battlefield, where countless lives had been lost. She shaded her physical form and became essence that would heal the wounded ones, her spirit became essence covered the battlefield. As their woonds faded away, the ponies, unicorns, and pegasi saw her spirit being carry by the wind she smile and whispered to them from the skies. "We won…" the Draconequus had been overthrown, and all the earth creatures had been victorious. With no one to control them, the rest of the species created by the Draconequss scattered through the land into various places. Before despairing completely solar went to the forest and took down the barrier, seting the two sisters free, then she merge herself with the older sister, in her she saw herself and through her she would watch her creatures grow, with her spirit and her head held high, These Alicorns could rule the kingdom as the last Heaven Alicorns.

Concord awoke several minutes later, to the sight of her dead dismembered brothers and seven Alicorns. He was confused to say the least. Their palace was and gone so and so was Solari, he grew even more uneasy confused when he took a look at himself on a nearby lake. He was a monster, His brother's parts all joined on him. Moving was painful, he was terrified. He looks all over, but he couldn't find sings of her love. The defeat of his brothers meant she had been victorious. He rushed into the kingdom to look for answers, but he was mistaken by a draconeques and was attacked, and chase out. In pain and scared he blindly ran into the forest. In his head he could hear them, his brothers all talking at once. Some loud, some quiet, but there was never silence. He could hear them scream in pain, now that he shared their body parts he also shared their thoughts, memories, emotions, all trapped inside him. He lived in the forest for a long time, slowly losing his memories, his personality, his mind. Until one day he completely lost it, he couldn't even remember his name. "My name, what i…my name… I know. I know it, roncord… no... doncord.. no!" "Discord!" One of the voices shouted, "No!" he replied "I'm not discord" "No, WE are discord! We are you, you are us, Discord!" all the voices shouted the same until he accepted. He took the name Discord, and proclaimed himself as the one and only God of Chaos. Trying to silence the voices in his head he created chaos throughout the land. Pleasing the voices on his head, although with time, he started enjoying it as well. His good nature prevent him from actually killing anypony, but his brothers voices made him want to still toy with these life forms. As the only God left he was nearly stoppable. Celestia and Luna descendents of the heaven Alicorns and inherits of solari's will were the only ones to stop him. He grew rather attached to them. For some reason he couldn't understand. But they would not stand for this anymore. They put him into a stone prison, and finally the last of the Draconequus Gods had gone away. On an eternal slumber on a grave made out of stone.


End file.
